Museum/Trivia
Trivia *If the player kills the Police Officer in the "No Russian" exhibit, they will not be able to pick up his M9 that he dropped, but after the player kills him, the M9 will start floating in the air and it will appear with a Silencer attached to it. *When the red button is pressed, Shepherd will hold his .44 Magnum as though it were a rifle. He can shoot up to eight bullets from this revolver though its actual capacity is only six rounds. When out of ammo he will switch to his sidearm, another .44 Magnum and hold it regularly. *The player can pick up both the .44 Magnum from the display and the .44 Magnum General Shepherd has. This will cause the player's maximum spare .44 Magnum ammo to increase from 18 to 36. However, both revolvers share the same bullets inside their cylinders meaning that if one of the .44 Magnums runs out of ammo and the player switches to the other .44 to avoid reloading, that revolver will be also be empty. *When the player approaches the display for "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost will reenact the moment when Soap first met Captain Price in "F.N.G.". *The level image for the Museum in the level select menu is from Shepherd's line of sight. *The player has unlimited sprint in this level. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, (where the Infinity Ward headquarters are) the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker (the device on the wrist) say the player is located at the Garmin headquarters in Olathe, Kansas. *The keyboard at the security desk has two 'Q' keys on it and mixed/duplicated positions of multiple other letters. *If the player noclips out of the map with the command console on the PC, the end of the Campaign mission "Endgame" can be seen in the distance. The player can fly over there and see it without the red dust. If the player selects Last Checkpoint, when reaching the crash site, the player will appear in Endgame with the objective to "Kill Shepherd". The player will still have a weapon, but no ammo. Also, above the exhibit where Ghost slides down the rope, there is a Blackhawk with the rope falling down into the exhibit. *The soldiers in the Afghan exhibit have dog tags which say, "We make war that we may live in peace, Aristotle." *If the player kills Makarov, the exhibition's animation will play longer. The security guard will fall all the way down, the FSB with a riot shield will get back up but then die, and Kiril will stand for a while before actually walking out of the exhibit, then hold up his gun just like at the beginning of "No Russian". *If the player kills Cpl. Dunn in the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit before the exhibition's animation is over, Foley will walk to the display case, walk back around to the exhibit near the American flag and chat with a Ranger there. *If one presses the red button in one room, and then runs to another room, notice that all the characters in that room will have mysteriously vanished. They will reappear after the player kills all the attacking enemies. *Interestingly, as soon as the player loads the mission, Shepherd is on the exact center of one's crosshairs. It's possible to kill him just by loading the mission, aiming and firing one-two shots. It is unknown if this is an inside joke by Infinity Ward, or just a coincidence. *If the player kills Shepherd and Price before triggering the animation, the Shadow Company Soldiers' animation will never end. *In the "Contingency"/"Cliffhanger" exhibit, if the player looks at Soap, Ghost, and Price while pushing the red button, it is possible to see their weapons floating in the air near them for a second. *If the red button is pressed the divers don't attack the player, despite them dropping an M9 when killed. *In the "No Russian" exhibit, Makarov is treated as a friendly character as there are green cross-hair and he can only be killed by knifing him or shooting a shotgun next to him. *When getting the Juggernaut's M240, it will have a Holographic Sight on it but it still will be called M240. *When shooting the Thumper from the case, the player's character won't aim down the sights when pulling the trigger. *If one looks carefully the Juggernaut the bottom of his armor will say "get sum!" **On the other side, the armor will say,"kik me" **There are two M14 EBRs, one on the weapons exhibit and one at the Cliffhanger/Contingency Exhibit, dropped by a soldier. Both can be picked up at the same time and do not share magazines. One has Artic Camouflage and one does not. **There is an eerie, dramatic sound if the player kills all characters in the third exhibit, except the Juggernaut, and presses the "Do Not Push" button **Two weapons from COD4 are obtainable. The M1911 could be found in the weapon shelf with the handguns are and the W1200 can be obtained if you kill the TF141 soldier holding it next to Ghost. Missions in Each Exhibit First Exhibit *Takedown *Contingency *No Russian *Whiskey Hotel *Endgame Third Exhibit *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *Loose Ends *The Gulag *S.S.D.D. *Exodus First Exhibit *The action for the two soldiers on the right in the Takedown exhibit actually act out the part where Sgt. Foley talks to Pvt. Wells in the mission "Wolverines!" *Also in the Takedown exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it were a fully-automatic weapon. *If the player tries to kill Soap in the Takedown exhibit with a headshot, the bullet will go straight through him. *In the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in "The Gulag" where he fires the flare. *It is possible to jump into the water behind Price's Zodiac in the Shadow Company scene. If the player jumps in behind the zodiac and goes prone, they will be behind a one-way barrier. Enemies will not be able to shoot into it, but the player will be able to shoot out of it. This makes eliminating all enemies easy as the player can not be hit (Occasionally, a stray shot may hit the player from above the barrier). It is also interesting to note that the Riot Shield can be used while prone behind this barrier. *Price's M1911 is seen in Soap's holster. *The enemies seen in the exhibit for "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" will alternate appearances as the player views the exhibit each different time. *In the "Cliffhanger" exhibit, the generator on top of the box can be blown up. *In the exhibit depicting the level "No Russian", if the player walks into the metal detector, it will flash red just like it does in the level and the multiplayer map Terminal. *If the player looks at Dunn in the Washington exhibit, he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in The Pit, but without the gun. *In the Just Like Old Times/Endgame exhibit, the player will notice that in Shepherd is holding his .44 Magnum, however, in his holster there is also a .44 magnum. Second Exhibit *The license plate of the model police car spells "EXEMPT". *Nikolai's Pave Low over the Favela scene has the word "Rescue" on the nose, except the "s" is replaced with a 5, so it appears as "Re5cue". *Both F-15's in the back of the room have a skull and cross-bones with the writing "97th SSQ" written by the under-wing missiles and on their tail wings. *The above F-15's also have the numbers '619' written on the tail and the underside of the model. Third Exhibit *Kill Sgt. Foley in the "S.S.D.D." exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier. The weapon will float and move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. Then shoot the soldier, the weapon will drop as normal. *The glass where the scuba divers are swimming cannot be broken with anything. *In the exhibit with the scuba divers, there are two Russians standing on a raised platform. When the red button is pressed, they will run straight through the yellow fence like if it were nothing there. Their bodies may also lie partially inside and outside the tank. *In the exhibit displaying Russian soldiers and a Juggernaut, the sniper holding a Dragunov has a M1911 in his shoulder holster, unlike the others who have no sidearm. *In the "Of Their Own Accord " exhibit showing Russian Soldiers and a tank, there is a symbol on the brick wall of a skull. This skull is also seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Weapons *If a large-sized weapon like the M82 or Javelin is swapped for a small sized one like MP5K or G18 on shelf, the former will shake or shrink. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and re-toned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is obtained by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. This is the only place where the two are usable weapons, out of the entire game. The M1911 can be seen in other situations (such as Soap giving Price's M1911 back to him), though. The W1200 can be found (usually) on one of the Task Force 141 members in the Cliffhanger setting. *There are two RPG-7's in the first hall. One is held by a Russian soldier in the "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" exhibit and one is on the shelf. Although these two have the same model and share ammunition of each other, the latter is far less accurate. *If the player picks up and fires the AT4 rocket launcher, the player's character will throw away the weapon and will not be able to pick it back up or obtain another missile from the ammo cache. *The TAR-21 in the case has a Red Dot Sight, instead of the MARS sight. *The Stinger is unusable, as there is nothing to lock on to. The same goes for the javelin. Miscellaneous *Every single noticeboard on each display is the same. When a NPC dies near a noticeboard, blood will run down the noticeboard. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia